¿Que pasaria?
by JBerenice
Summary: Esta historia se sitúa en la sexta temporada después de que Brennan le confesara a booth su sentimientos pero el, la rechazara... lo que pudo haber pasado un cambia inesperado...
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia se sitúa en la sexta temporada después de que Brennan le confesara a booth su sentimientos pero el, la rechazara... lo que pudo haber pasado un cambia inesperado...

¿Qué pasaría?

Después de ese caso nada sería igual ella sabía que el haberle revelado a booth sus sentimientos todo cambiaria y que la rechazara eso le dolía mas. No era racional si ella sabía que él estaba con hanna, ella sabía que esperaba esa respuesta, sabía que booth no era como esa clase de hombres que cuando se comprometía con alguien se comprometía al 100%.

Después de esa noche booth le tuvo que decir a hanna la verdad de lo que había existido por huesos.. hanna sabía que booth la amaba pero no sabía cuánto en verdad…

Asi de que hanna se quedó con esa duda y sabía que Temperance Brennan ya no podía seguir siendo su amiga. Aunque booth le dejo muy en claro después de una gran noche de pasión…. Ella no se fiaría de su "amiga".

Por la mañana habla hanna con booth.

-Hola amor buenos días. Dijo hanna acabándose de levantar.

- hola. Dijo booth.. Seco y algo distante por lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

- quiero hablar contigo de algo impórtate para mi.. Muy seria al ver cómo había reaccionado booth pues él siempre había sido muy romántico con ella al despertar.

- de que quieres hablar hanna. Dijo el bastante sorprendido.

- de lo que hablamos ayer

-pero todo quedó claro

-Si pero ya no es como antes ..

-¿?... booth se quedó viéndola con unos signos de interrogación en la cara no sabía a lo que se refería.

- si ahora que se lo que Brennan siente por ti. Estas consienten que no puede ser como antes. Ya no la puedes tratar como antes.

Booth solo trago saliva no sabía a lo que hanna se refería.

-Si booth sabes a lo que me refiero ya no debe de haber tanto acercamiento entre ustedes, las salidas entres ustedes dos, las idas a comer, y tú ya sabes dijo ella un poco molesta y celosa.

Pero…. Dijo booth un tanto desconcertado no sabía que decir, él sabía que era cierto que hanna no podía estar segura que Brennan no intentaría más de lo que le había dicho una noche anterior porque ella no la conocía como era.. Pero si la defendía podría estar rompiendo un lazo en confianza entre él y hanna no sabía qué hacer ..(Pero en realidad no se daba cuenta que hanna ya había rompido ese lazo). En ese momento hanna le dio un tremendo beso que lo dejo sin aliento y se dejaron llevar por la pasión todo lo arreglaban en ese instante.

Booth ya no le pudo decir nada mas hanna solo se alisto y se fue al FBI…

Se notaba un tanto alterado, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ante huesos. No sabía que decir después de lo de esa noche. Así que decidió que ese día no iría al laboratorio después de todo tenía mucho papeleo al ver encontrado las pruebas del caso de la doctora y huesos les explicaría a todos en el laboratorio.

Por otro lado ella nunca se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos ante todo siempre estaba la racionalidad…siempre con hecho, siempre había dejado por un lado sus sentimiento… creía que era un proceso químico no podía dejarse llevar por ellos. Pero ya no podía dar ni un paso atrás lo hecho, hecho esta decía ella en sus pensamientos. Había pasado toda la mañana en su oficina escribiendo en el libro que preparaba, se le hacía rato que booth no la hubiese llamado. Pero ante los hechos sabía que booth se tomaría su distancia ante todo era un bueno hombre que no quería hacerle daño.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

Habían pasado semanas desde que Brennan había abierto su corazón a booth. Era la primera vez que lo hacía y no había resultado muy bien. Ella sabía muy bien que no debería retroceder encerrar en el mundo en el que vivía antes. Sabía que estaba evolucionando que probablemente encontraría a otra persona, no igual a booth una persona diferente que lo hiciera sentir querida.

Tenía miedo a retroceder miedo a crecer como persona. También sabía que todo cambiaba para bien o mal, que no iba a pasar la vida junto a booth solo siendo compañeros lo que le había dicho había cambiado su relación y no iba a volver hacer la misma.

Y pensó:

En esta vida todo cambia y sigue, es algo natural y perceptible  
Y el tiempo no va a esperar a nadie, es algo inevitable solo sigue adelante Brennan solo sigue- en ese momento alguien la saco de la pelea interior que tenía. Era booth.

-Hola Temperance. Dijo booth muy serio

- hola…- es todo lo que pudo decir le había llamado Temperance nunca la llamaba así. Era algo raro ya no la llamaba huesos … ya no era su hueso..

En eso llega cam

-Hola booth.. Dijo cam mirándolo extrañamente pues escucho como se dirigía a Brennan

-hola cam –

- que te trae por acá hace semanas no vienes ya hay algún caso…

- Si dijo el viene por Temperance para que me acompañe al lugar de los hechos…

Ella no supo que decir sabía que algo no andaba bien.. Ya en el carro.

-booth que pasa. Dijo ella.

- que pasa de que .. no pasa nada- dijo el.

-dime por favor que pasa por que si pasa algo..

- ok no quería hablar de esto pero ya que insiste no me queda de otra… dijo booth muy alterado.

-Si dime lo que está pasando por que no entiendo nada

- lo que pasa es que esto ya no puede seguir así—quiero que comprendas que yo amo a hanna y no la voy a dañar.. Nuestra relación no puede ser como antes.. Solo nos remitiremos a ser compañeros solo eso…

Brennan se quedó helada después de eso. No podía comprender del todo lo que le había dicho booth pero ella lo acepto no digo nada en todo el trayecto al lugar de los hecho… no comprendía si ella no le había pedido nada a él, no le había pedido que dejara a hanna que terminara su relación, no podía comprender… solo cayeron unas cuantas lagrimas porque había perdido a su gran amigo a su gran amor y ahora solo tenía un compañero.

Y así pasaron todo el caso seguían funcionando como equipo pero no como antes estaban distantes habían tardado en descifrar quien era el asesino y lo tenían en frente debieron darse cuenta pero ya no era la misma confianza que antes.

Sweets se había dado cuenta que algo estaba pasado con esa pareja… se había encontrado en el royal a booth y a hanna y estaban discutiendo por alguna cosa y miro que Brennan no estaba con ellos. Pensó que ellos siempre comían junto.

Y así estuvo sweets vigilando a la pareja sentía como booth trababa con distancia a Brennan y que ella estaba siempre triste. Este último caso había dejado en claro que ya no había la misma confianza entre ellos que algo se había roto y no funcionaba más.

Sweets trato de hablar con los dos juntos y no respondía nada se salían por la tangente nadie le decía nada. Cambia de estrategia hablar con cada uno por separado pero tenía la misma respuesta. Así que decidió preguntarle a Ángela era la única persona que podría ayudarle sabía que Brennan le contaba casi todo a Ángela. Y obtuvo lo que quiso Ángela le conto lo que había sucedido y comprendía porque estaban así las cosas. Sabía que nada iba a hacer igual y mejor decidió esperar para ver como evolucionaban las cosas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola no les había dicho que soy nueva en esto, pero hace tiempo me rondaba en la cabeza una historia y decidí escribírselas a ver qué les parece ojala y les guste… si tienen algún comentario con gusto los aceptare…. **

**Ni Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

La relación entre sweets y booth estaba más fuerte. Booth al no tener a huesos tenía que encontrar a otro compañero no le gustaba trabajar solo sabia que no era lo mismo pero era mejor que estar solo… el solo pensaba en lo bien que estaba estar con hanna la disfrutaba, y la quería… pero extrañaba a huesos, sus ocurrencias cuando quería ser divertida contar sus chistes que él no entendía casi nunca y sus pleitos por saber quién tenía la razón.

Brennan los acompañaba de vez en cuando en la parte trasera ya no le gustaba tanto pero en fin lo tenía que aceptar era su trabajo y ella era muy profesional.

Una vez que terminaron otro caso, habían detenido al malo… dijo sweets:

-Que les parece si nos vamos a tomar una copa

- en eso dijo booth muy apurado- está bien yo me apunto.. El extrañaba la copa después de cada caso y ya que no iba con Brennan solo no tenía por qué enojarse hanna.

- en eso Brennan dijo—yo no puedo muy seria.

- porque dijo sweets

- porque tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. En tono seria, había recordado la conversación que tuvo con booth el otro día.

- vamos doctora Brennan una sola copa no le hace daño a nadie…

Booth se sintió triste porque había recordado lo que le había dicho aquella ves. Y no dijo nada…

Sweets al no ver una respuesta positiva de Brennan dijo

-pues nos tomaremos una copa entre chicos. Volteándose hacia enfrente de la camioneta.

Booth ya no le pareció la idea pero no podía echarse para atrás.

Una vez en el bar…

Sweets soltó que se quería casar con Daisy y booth entre copas decidió que se quería casar con hanna que en verdad quería un compromiso con ella…

Así que al siguiente día fueron a ver los anillos de boda y booth escogió primero pero el sentía raro sabía que quería formar una familia pero no estaba seguro de que fuera con hanna pensaba en Brennan pero ella no le gustaban los compromisos y ni siquiera casarse sabía que eso no podía ser así de que se convenció a sí mismo y lo compro para hanna

Cuando le tocaba el turno a sweets pensó que era demasiado precipitado decidió o comprometerse por el momento.

Así de que después de la compra booth puso un plan en marcha para pedirle matrimonia a hanna.

Llegaron al laboratorio sweets tenía que hablar con wendell sobre algunas cosas y booth decidió acompañarlo

Todos estaban en la oficina de Ángela viendo unas cosas sobre algún caso, la única que faltaba era Brennan y a sweets se le salió decir que habían salido a comprar anillos de compromiso pero que él se había arrepentido, pero dejo la duda de que booth si lo había hecho.. Entonces booth se puso algo incómodo pero lo acepto dijo que si se quería casa con hanna. Todos pusieron cara de desconcierto pero Hodgins fue el primero en felicitarlo y de ahí siguieron todos. Aunque Ángela y cam no les había parecido la idea de no tuvieron otra que felicitarlo.

En ese momento en el que todo era una fiesta todos abrazando a booth entra Brennan a la oficina.

-Por qué tanta fiesta dijo Brennan.

-Wendell aun de espaldas no se dio cuenta que era Brennan quien había entrado y le soltó todo de un jalón.

- aaasiii…. Solo pudo decir Brennan- todos se callaron sabía lo que estaba pasando menos Wendell.- solo pudo decir

-Felicidades booth en ora buena dijo ella siempre has expresado tu deseo por casarte y formar una familia… la dijo muy desganada, quería salir corriendo y llorar no volver a verlo nunca mas no sabía qué hacer y saco una pláticas sobre lo que estaban viendo en la pantalla.

Todos se retiraron de la oficina menos Ángela y Brennan

-cómo te sientes cariño dijo Ángela

-Sobre que- dijo Brennan tratando de disimular-

- conmigo no tienes que fingir, se lo mucho que te duele esta noticia dime que sientes que pasa por tu cabeza no te quedes con todo eso dentro te puede hacer daño.

Brennan no pudo más se sentó en el sillón y empezó a llorar desconsolada diciendo.

-Lo deje ir, lo deje ir, lo dejar ir… deje ir al amor de mi vida llorando desesperada….

- lo ciento cariño se lo que sientes llora llora llora todo lo que quieras aquí estaré yo para estar contigo

Ella seguía llorando sentía que se le había rompido el alma no sabía que estaba pasando en su cuerpo no sabía, nunca había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo ese dolor que le dolía hasta los huesos… pensó en salir corriendo y no volver nunca más pero su cabeza no la dejaba sabía que tenía que cumplir con un trabajo era muy profesional no podía dejar todo he irse.

Ya un poco más calmada por las palabras que le dijo Ángela. Salió de la oficina de Ángela y la tranquilizo dijo que iba a estar bien que tenía cosas que hacer. Todos vieron como salió Brennan de ahí sabía que estaba mal. Pero no podían hacer nada para animarla.

Por su parte booth llego al departamento de hanna este día no le daría el añillo de compromiso pero iba a ver como estaban las cosas para decidir cuando se lo entregaba y pedirle matrimonio y planear todo muy bien…

-Hola seeley dijo hanna muy seria.

- hola dijo booth acercándose a ella muy cariñoso queriéndole dar un beso y ella se alejó – que pasa dijo booth

-Que pasa que pasa contigo que está sucediendo… muy enojada…

-no te entiendo hanna explícate.

- no me entiendes… aun enojada… hace días te siento distante no sé qué pasa contigooo casi no hablamos no sé qué sucede y ayer te fuiste no supe nada de ti llegaste a altas horas de la madrugada tomando y hoy en la mañana te fuiste sin despedirteeee, no me parece justo.

Booth desconcertado por que no podía decirle lo que había pasado que había salido temprano para comprarle el añillo de compromiso se le fastidiaría la sorpresa

-No pasa nada dijo el solo Salí a tomar unas copas y se me pasaron en la mañana tenía que salir a arreglar unos asuntos

- unas copasss con quien con esa maldita zorra de Brennan- muy enojada dijo ella.

Booth abrió unos ojotes y defendió a Brennan

-No la llames así dijo el

- con que ahora la defiendes dijo ella aún más enojada

- no estuve con ella fui con sweets

- eso ni quien te lo crea afirmo ella, sabes que no quiero seguir discutiendo me voy luego nos vemos... Salió ella de casa de booth sin dejarlo decir nada

Booth solo se quedó viendo como estrello la puerta y se tiro al sillón tomo una botella de tequila.. Solo bastaron uno pocos minutos para que se acabara y decidió ir a buscar a hanna u otra botella dio algunas vueltas y compro otra botella se dio por vencido no sabía dónde encontrarla y en algún momento no supo cuando no supo por qué pero se encontraba tocando a la puerta de huesos, su huesos que nunca lo dejaría solo.


End file.
